My Soul I Give to You
by Ratt-San
Summary: A short "continued" ending of episode 24 in which Ciel learns what it truly means to give your soul to a demon... SHOUNEN-AI. Seb/Ciel pairing. One-Shot. Complete.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji aka the "Black Butler". All I own is my mind. I know, it was a sad trade...

Note: This is my first Kuroshitsuji fanfiction and actually the first ficlet I have done in a number of years.

Since I normally dislike Lolita and hate Shota, I hesitate to write "the scene" of this fanfiction, however at the same time I simply cannot see Ciel Phantomhive as a child and my love for this pairing is winning out.

For those who have not hear, according to Wikipedia it _was_ announced in June 2009 that there will be a SECOND SEASON to Kuroshitsuji. Whether this is out yet or will actually be completed I don't yet know, however I dearly hope it does. In the mean time, here is my "alternate" (or should I say continued?) ending of the series. Please enjoy, and if I _do_ write "the scene" it will most likely be found at Adultfanfictions.

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive leaned back against the stone bench, his body lax as blood slowly wept from his wounded side. Sebastion Michaelis, the demon who now prepared to claim his soul, slowly grew closer, his simmering scarlet eyes raking every inch of his body. Yet, despite knowing that he was moments away from not just death, but eternal damnation, Ciel was relaxed, at peace for the first time in nearly two years. His revenge, his hatred; it was all so petty now, but it was _done _and finally he felt he could let go of the life he'd so desperately clung to. He wouldn't regret giving his soul to Sebastion, in fact a part of him almost wished he could give him more...

Sebastion slowly pulled the white glove from his hand, running a single pale hand through his "master's" grey hair as he undid the patch that covered their pact. He gazed deeply into the single innocent blue eyes, marvelling at the creature before him. Innocent and yet stained in the dark red of blood; defiled and yet untouched. He was the most delicious soul, more than any demon could yearn for and he belong to _him_. Sebastion couldn't contain the smile that slowly took over his face as all the months of waiting fell away, leaving only the object of his desire bare before him.

_Engrave the pain of being alive into my my soul. _

_Make it painful to your heart's content._

Ciel's words wound through him like fire, simmering through whatever "self" he possesed and filling him with a warmth he had not felt for centuries uncounted. How little did he understand, his little master, how little he truly understood and yet he was willing to give everything to him.

Slowly, Sebastion leaned in, his eyes never leaving that clear, azure orb. "Well then, young master..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Light slowly seeped into the cracks of his eyes, causing him to blink as distored images blurred in his sleeping mind. Around him he only felt warmth and contentment, a quite peace that could only come of death he assumed. _Is that where I am? Is this death? But...I shouldn't be here...Sebastion..._Ages seemed to crawl by as the world came into focus; the tall crumbling walls of the ancient ruin, the soft whistle of the wind as it sailed over the distand waves of the river. In the tree above him the same lone raven sat staring down at him like a disgruntled pet denied its favorite meal.

He didn't want to move. He didn't want to feel or to hear or to see, so afraid that this dream, this peace, would crack as everything had always cracked and yet if Ciel was anything, it was stubborn and forcefully he took command of his body and bade it move.

Ciel sat up from the stone bench, shivering beneath the long jacket that lay across him. His shirt was undone, leaving the marks on his flesh painfully visable. Still unable to comprehend, he looked around anxiously. The bushes rustled slightly and from behind the crumbling wall to his left a shadowed figure moved into view. His crimson eyes stared at him with the same gentle amusement they had always held, his lips quirked in a smile that held far too many secrets. "Sebastion...why?"

For a moment pain flashed through his mind and his heart; was I not enough? Was I unable to make my sould worthy of him? All I want anymore...is to be worthy...

"Have you forgotten so quickly, young master?" His voice hid a quite laughter, as if he could hear all his inner thoughts and took enjoyment from his anguish. "I bade you...to never forget." Sebastion stepped closer, his bare fingers slipping through his hair as they caressed his cheek. He leaned closer, their lips only inches from his ear and heat radiating against Ciel's chilled skin. "Did you forget?"

As quickly as it came his moment of pain was extinquished as Ciel's fair skin flared a dark red. His words seemed his memories and they brutally flooded his unprepared mind; their lips touched in a heated kiss, his hand slowly forcing the buttons of his shirt apart, warm skin against his own, pain, pleasure, as if he were being consumed...Ciel ducked his head quickly, his breath coming quick as he realized all that had transpired. Sebastion chuckled darkly as his hand continued to toy with his master's dark locks.

The earl struggled to control his voice, finally suceeding enough to stutter a few sentences. "But..why? I thought - our pact..." Gently, but firmly those red nails gripped his chin and turned his face into their own. "Ah, but I _did_ complete our pact. I own you Ciel Phantomhive - did you think I would let this fun end by simply killing you? After I have waited so long to 'claim' what was due?" His smile grew, delighting in the shiver that ran through the boy's small frame. Despite his trepidations, despite his the fear his past instilled, Ciel couldn't stop his body from responding to the touch, craving the warmth he knew lay just beneath the surface.

Abruptly, Sebastion drew away, stading straight but a feet in front of him as he pulled the glove back over his hand. "Come, young master, if you stay in that condition long you will catch a cold." In one swift motion he picked up the coat that covered Ciel and slid it over his lithe frame as he walked away from the ruins.

Ciel sat there, motionless, as time stretched on. This wasn't at all what he had expected and now, now he didn't know what to expect. Yet Ciel couldn't find it in him to fight against this; it was his decision, the only one left to him - and was the idea of spending eternity beside Sebastion so terrible? After all, he thought as he slowly fixed his butttons, he was one _hell_ of a butler...


End file.
